Clipped Wings
by Skins Thunderbomb
Summary: Energon Megatron ponders the reality of the 'new' Starscream, and how it has affected him. slash implied, but very light


**AU -** Yet again, I have let indigo-ink get to me with the slashing :P Okay so it was mainly me being a prat and thinking that Energon Starscream would look adorible sitting on E-Megs lap. But its her fault for giving me ideas! sulks

Nah, I'm just stupid. Must go watch Evangallion now chases ink thoughout the internet

Clipped Wings

Sometimes the Decepticon leader wondered if he really was insane.

Other times, he mused, he just put up with such minor annoyances and plots from his underlings to take over the world for the few, _tender _moments that he got when he waited for them.

Of course, tender in Decepticon terms generally means the exact opposite, but still meaningful in its own twisted way. In this case, Megatron was sitting on his throne, looking out at the stars though the giant hole in the wall, with a seeker curled up on his lap. The said seeker was a lot smaller than he was, so it was not that hard for him to be resting there.

The Decepticon leader analysed him with a scowl and then a smirk. He was happy now that Starscream was entirely loyal to him, but also, he could not help but squash a bit of sadness. He would never admit it to any living soul and he had trouble admitting it to himself, but he actually missed the squabbles they had, and when Starscream always pointed out every single thing wrong in his plans. Although he had belted the seeker up for such ignorance to his superiority, he could not deny that some of what was said had actually been _useful _in his plans.

Of course, he never told the seeker that. That would make his ego ten times bigger than it had already been, and that would have been admitting a weakness in his eyes. Yes, weakness was everything and anything he considered non-Decepticon, and that included handing out praise to inflate one's ego.

The seeker in his lap stirred, curling up more as he slept on. He had a couple of dents on him from a run in with the Autobots, but other than that he looked the same as he had always looked since his rebirth. Megatron could practically see the metal particles knit themselves back together as Starscream healed, and Megatron wondered just what on Cybertron the seeker was made of. He had been though so much; it was hard to imagine that Starscream could actually be alive after being though hell and back.

But then, he was no different himself.

Born from Unicron, the one he had vowed to destroy, he was now bringing back to _life_? Was this some sick sense of irony, or just an insane plot for power? Megatron bet his money on both.

Starscream stirred again, and his green optics brightened as he woke up. Megatron looked down and flinched inwardly at the colour. Primus, and he was so used to seeing flaming orange … green just did not suit the fiery seeker. But then, his fire had also gone out.

He was not the fiery seeker that he knew once … he was not the same anymore.

Starscream was rather startled as he sat up with a jolt. Megatron looked at him as the seeker regarded him with surprised optics.

"Megatron … I … how did I get here?" The seeker asked, looking rather ashamed that he had dared to be this close to his leader.

"Do not worry," Megatron's smooth voice flowed over him. "I put you there."

"Oh …" Starscream looked down. "If this is your desire, I will heed it."

Megatron grinned on the surface, but on the inside he felt a pang at what he had just said. The Starscream he knew would never have put up with that. He would have jumped off, kicked his leg and ran off, shouting death threats at the leader as he did.

"Hmm …" Megatron regarded his seeker with some observation. "You would not have said such things ten years ago, loyal seeker."

"I would not have?" The seeker looked confused. "I find that hard to believe, Lord Megatron."

Megatron grimaced. "Yes. I suppose so."

Starscream blinked at him, sitting on his lap like a child. Megatron was suddenly struck by how small Starscream was in comparison to him now. It was strange to see that this seeker, once as tall as he was, was barely half his size now. An onlooker might have seen this as cute, but Megatron found it disturbing.

The seeker shifted so that he was sitting more comfortably in the other's lap, his legs hanging over the edge of Megatron's thigh. Resting against the other's chest, Starscream looked up at him, "Are there any plans for battle yet, leader?"

And there was no strain on the word 'leader' anymore. No fire … nothing … Megatron looked down into those loyal optics, the ones he had longed to see in the fiery orange of the old Starscream. But now, all he wanted was the rebellion back.

But he knew it would never come, and it was all his fault.

"No plans yet, Starscream."

The seeker blinked again, and then leant against Megatron's chest, soon falling into recharge again. Megatron looked down at him, noting how the seeker was totally at ease, no defences up. It was as if he didn't care, or that he was simply so indestructible now that no blows would harm him?

Megatron sighed and buried his face in his hands.


End file.
